


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by Boyscout Stan (Oh_Hey_Now)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie does not get the guy, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, eddie becomes cake boss, i have always wanted a easy bake oven, me and my friend will be posting more hopefully, this one shot is kinda old but this account is new and i wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Hey_Now/pseuds/Boyscout%20Stan
Summary: valentine's day, bottom text
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	sugar, spice, and everything nice

Valentines day, a day either hated or loved by people. Eddie was one of the people who didn’t like Valentines day. What was the point of it? You could buy your loved one chocolates and a teddy bear anytime. Until he realized he liked Richie in a more than friends way. Richie was funny, though Eddie won’t admit it, he was cute, he could be really nice. It made Eddie feel all warm inside, he first thought this feeling was the flu, but then he realized this feeling was only around Richie. He still had the same opinion about Valentines day, but now he didn’t want to miss out on it. To love Richie on the day you're supposed to gush all over your partner? What a dream.  
Of course, he had his doubts. What if Richie didn’t like him back? Eddie already considered that option, but he …. didn’t like that option. The other options he had were much worse situations, but Eddie also didn’t want to think about those. Most of them involved Richie telling everyone that Eddie liked guys, which was not ideal since that would give Bowers a reason to terrorize him even more. So he came up with a plan. It was based off a cheesy rom-com that his mom watched every Sunday night. She played it so loud that Eddie could hear it from his bedroom. The plot was practically forced into his brain.  


It was about this girl and guy. The girl liked the guy, but she was too scared to tell him, so she wrote him notes under the secret admirer trope. Cheesy stuff, but Eddie thought it was the safest way to make sure all those bad situations he came up with didn’t become a reality. A big safety net. At the end of the show, the guy and the girl got together. That was Eddie’s preferred ending, that he and Richie got together. This meant he had to get to work, Valentine’s day was in 2 weeks. Eddie wrote down his plan in a list:

-Cookie mix and gift bag

And that was his plan, well, what he could think of for now. He got the cookie idea from when Ben made Bev cookies for Christmas. Now came the hard part, money. Eddie was broke, nothing in his pockets. So that’s what made him look all around the house, under his bed, in his drawers, and the kitchen. He unfortunately hit his head when looking under his bed, but he did find 2 dollars under there. A small price to pay for trying to not be broke. The total amount he came up was a whopping 6 dollars and 24 cents. Could be worse, right?  
Saturday, a week before Valentine's day, his mom was out. With the time he had, he made a stop to the local dollar store, with his $6.24 in his pocket. Money is dirty and he can’t have that mixed with his “meds” inside of his fanny pack.  


The dollar store was pretty empty. Great, no witnesses. It was also covered in Valentine’s day decorations. Hundreds of heart shaped balloons covered the ceiling. Red and pink hearts were plastered all over the entrance.He made it to the cooking section, looking through it he found a sugar cookie mix. Personally, sugar cookies weren’t his thing, but he thought that Richie would like them. Cookies, check. Eddie walked over to the party supply section and he grabbed a red, paper gift bag. Gift bag, check. Near the gift bags was a rack of cards, many were pink and red. Eddie thought for a moment before grabbing a solid red colored card and an envelope. Wasn’t part of his plan but now it is.  
Eddie walked towards a random cashier, his items in his arms. There were red, heart shaped balloons on a stand near a rack of candy. Eddie decided to get one so it would make his gift look more elaborate. He set them down on the conveyer belt and watched the cashier scan it. The cashier had auburn hair that was tied up into a small ponytail. The name tag that was pinned to his green polo stated “Devin”. Eddie would say that he looked familiar, but he couldn’t tell who the cashier looked like.  
“That’ll be $4.22,” Devin the cashier said. Eddie handed him the exact amount. 

“Do you want a bag for your items?” Devin the cashier asked. Eddie nodded.

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” Devin the cashier said as he bagged Eddie’s items.

“Huh?” Eddie mumbled, feeling his face turn red.

“C’mon man, you’re not the only guy who comes here to get something for Valentines Day.” Devin handed Eddie his bag. “Good luck, hope you win her over.”  
Eddie left the dollar tree, face still warm. He needed to get the bag home and hidden in his closet. He started in the direction of his house before hearing a familiar voice.  
“Yo, Eds!” Richies voice called out to him. Eddie turned around. He saw Richie and Mike walking up to him. 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie responded. 

“Me and Richie were going to get ice cream, you wanna join us?” Mike asked Eddie. 

“ I don’t have any money,” Eddie responded. 

“Sure you don’t, you just came out of the dollar store. So you had enough money to get something from there,” Richie replied. 

“I spent it all there Richie,” 

“Then I’ll pay for you, there's 3 cones for the price of two deal at the ice cream parlor,” Mike added. 

“Dude, join us. I’m sure your mom won’t mind you being out for a little longer if you tell her you were with me.” Richie put his arm around Eddie. Eddie got that flu-like feeling again, not sure if he could say no when Richie was holding him hostage in his arms. 

“Fine,” Eddie murmured.

So that’s how Eddie ended up sitting next to the person he didn’t want to be with right now. The plastic bag from the dollar store sat next to him. Mike was ordering for them, he was standing in line while Richie and Eddie sat in a booth.  
“What’s in the bag Eddie?” Richie asked as he went to reach for it. Eddie slapped his hand away.

“It’s literally none of your business Richie,” Eddie hissed.

“Well now it has my full interest, tell me Eds, what’s in the bag?” Richie asked again.

“None of your business Richie, leave me alone,” Eddie replied again. Richie kept pestering Eddie about the bag and Eddie kept deflecting the question. It was only until Mike reappeared with their icecream, that Richie stopped asking about the bag. 

“Okay, you guys got the deal, now can I leave?” Eddie asked, wanting to run away. 

“Well yeah but,” Mike started but Eddie left quickly as soon as he said yeah. He did start running home after leaving. The plastic bag was swinging rapidly from his arm. Eddie tried to make sure that the ice cream cone didn’t fall off from his hand. When he got home, he entered his bedroom and immediately placed the bad carefully inside of the closet. He then just flopped onto his bed, trying to confess your love as anonymously as possible is tiring.  


As he laid on his bed, he thought about the solid red card he bought as well. What would he write in it? That he was in love with Richie? Wait, that was the most obvious choice. Eddie got up and sat on his bed. He sat there for a while, thinking. What should he write? What should he write? Nothing that gave him away of course. Maybe something like “i hate that I love you, happy valentines day bitch”. Too passive-aggressive but that’s what Eddie’s known for right?  


Eddie went looking through his backpack for his pencil case, trying to find that one random pen he found on the floor. He had already cleaned it, he didn’t need any unwanted germs in his life. When he found his pencil case, he got that random pen from inside. The reason Eddie wanted this pen was that it was a pink, sparkly gel pen. Make it seem like a girl wrote in the card. Eddie Kaspbrak, master of disguise and hiding.  


Okay, now that he had a disguise, what the fuck does he write. Eddie just sat there at his desk, staring at the blank card. Brain, empty. Eddie wrote down whatever came up.  


Happy Valentine's day, I like like you. <3 or ♡  
Perfect, great, what a letter. The glitter shined every time Eddie shifted the card. He waited for the ink to dry, or else it’ll smudge. Once he felt that the ink was dry enough, he closed the card. He put the card back into the plastic bag in his closet. Eddie felt kinda tired, even though all that happened earlier had happened in a few hours. He checked his clock, 3 pm. It felt like even later.  


1 day left, holy shit. Eddie was feeling panicked. His thoughts were rushing. His mom was in her room, taking a nap. He took a rush from his inhaler, holyshitholyshitholyshit. Ok, he needs to chill out. His mom takes the longest naps ever so he has enough time to bake the cookies. He went to his room and got the cookie mix out of the closet. He has to be quiet or else his mom will wake up and bust his whole operation.  


Okay what are the steps? Eddie read the back of the packet. One egg, half a cup of melted butter, and three whole tablespoons of flour. Ok, cool. Eddie found a big enough bowl and he dumped the mix in there before going to find the stuff he needed. First up, egg. Easy enough, they were in a small compartment in the refrigerator. He carefully placed the egg next to the bowl, carefully watching it to see if it rolled off the counter the bowl was on. If he saw one slight shift from the egg, he moved it back to the spot it was in. Alright, butter time. Eddie didn’t have a stick of butter or a measuring cup. He decided to estimate, even though this caused him greater anxiety. Whatever, he must go on, right? He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and the tub of butter from the fridge. He spooned in what he thought was half a cup and put it in the microwave. One minute later, he was faced with a golden substance. Melted butter, we got it.  


And now, for the final part, flour. Eddie checked all around the kitchen and found flour very deep in the back of a bottom cupboard. He needed 3 tablespoons. Did he even have measuring cups? Wouldn’t it be the same as a regular spoon? (yes it is eddie) Fuck it, Eddie grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. Now he has everything he needs.He cracked the egg open and dumped all of the egg contents away before throwing away the shell. He poured in the butter and watched as it seeped into the dry mix. He measured out three spoonfuls of flour and put it in with his potion, like a wizard or witch. He mixed it with his flour spoon. It took a while before he could see and actual cookie dough formed.  


Holy shit, guessing actually worked. He mixed it more until the dough looked less sticky. What’s the next step? Eddie was supposed to take the dough and put it on a cookie sheet. Roll it out, cut it with the heart shaped cutters, blah blah baking things. He didn’t know what a cookie sheet was so he put it on some parchment paper that he found while looking for the flour. Parchment paper worked like wax paper, at least that was what Eddie guessed.  
Eddie was finished with the rolling out and cutting part when he realized he never looked for a tray to put the cookies on while they’re in the oven. Fuck. Uh, uh, shit. Eddie left the cookies to go look for a pan. He looked through one cupboard when he found a metal tray. Stainless steel, 9 by 12, said the label on the back of the pan. This could work, Eddie prayed to any god out there that it worked. Eddie put the parchment paper with the cookies onto the pan he found.  


Now came another part that Eddie didn’t think about. Heating up the oven, he’d never heated up an oven before. What if he burned the house down? That would be terrifying. Improvising time. Eddie did not want to touch the oven at all, but he does need to bake the cookies. It has been awhile since he started, Eddie hoped his mom was a heavy sleeper so she didn’t hear what he was doing.  


Then it hit Eddie like a brick. He had an easy bake oven somewhere around the house. Well, it wasn’t his easy bake oven, but it might as well be. His cousin had come over for the first and probably final time years ago with her easy bake oven, planning on making something with the cousin she had never seen. She left in a hurry due to Eddie’s mom and his aunt getting into an argument. Eddie and his cousin were outside until his aunt came outside, grabbed his cousin by the hand, and left. And that’s how Eddie acquired the easy bake. It resided in Eddie’s closet, many things were in his closet. Including himself.  


Eddie walked as quietly as he could to his room. He quickly grabbed the easy bake oven and rushed back to the kitchen. It was still in its original blue and white box. Not opened, not touched. The mix inside was probably expired, ew. Eddie opened the box with a knife as it sat down on the counter next to the cookies that have been sitting there. He set up the oven and realized how much cookie dough he made. The trays that the oven came with were kind of small. He plugged in the easy bake oven and pre-heated it for 15 minutes. He put one of the cookies in the tray. Okay, the cookies were small. Putting two cookies in the two trays that came with the box, after wiping them down with a towel. Eddie didn’t want dust on the cookies. Unfortunately that only took like, 2 seconds and Eddie was left to wait. That left him with his thoughts and the anxiety of his mom waking up. To combat this, he cleaned up early. He left all the things he needed out and started washing what he didn’t need.  


The faucet was loud, so Eddie had to turn it down by a lot. It kind of took him a lot of time, but he did finish it, he finished it in time that the oven beeped. He used the spatula it came with to push in the cookie in the pan and now he had to wait 9 minutes. What do you do in 9 minutes without overthinking about everything that you’re doing right now? Eddie wasn’t sure. In times like these Eddie wished that Richie was here to annoy him or say something stupid. That passes a lot of time. He just stood there, occasionally messing around with his hand. He looked around the kitchen, trying to see if there was anything to organize. Nothing.  


He ended up just reading the easy bake manual and instructions, even the parts in other languages. Over and over until the one cookie was finally done and came out. He took that one out and put in another. The freshly baked cookie was left to cool, as Eddie saw people on a baking show did once. After a few minutes, he took the cookie out and put it in a plastic baggie. He then set another cookie in the pan. He went back to his room and got the red gift bag. He would need it after baking the cookies. And then, there was another waiting game.  


Eddie’s short patience only allowed him to bake 4 cookies. He put them in the plastic baggie, which then went into a red gift bag, and back into the closet. With some cleaning up, the kitchen seemed like nothing happened at all. Nothing out of place. As his mom woke up, Eddie was just in his room reading. He totally wasn’t baking something for his friend who he was actually in love with for valentine’s day that was actually tomorrow. Totally not.

Lunch. Everyone brought gifts for their crushes or friends.Eddie waited outside the door of his last class long enough to catch the teacher leaving the classroom. The teacher had curly brown hair with an outfit that resembled a boy scout uniform, he was nicknamed ‘lewis and clark’ by some kids one day but the name never stuck. Every few months someone would remember it and revive the trend. Eddie went up to him.  


“Excuse me, Mr. Mercado, but could I go inside the classroom? I left my inhaler there and I really need it for my asthma,”Eddie asked. The teacher stopped.  


“Oh, sure. Close the door on the way out for me, please. I’ve got to head to a meeting,” Mr. Buris replied, before walking away. Cool. Eddie quickly darted into the classroom and proceeded to the next step in his plan. Richie had this class next with Stanley. Eddie headed over to Richie’s desk. The desks in Mr. “Lewis and Clark” Mercado’s class were the ones you could open, however he strictly said that you couldn't put anything in it. Of course, people put stuff in it. Richie did, he told Eddie one day that he was hiding something in the desk. Eddie opened the desk and in it was a bag of chips, a game cartridge, some sort of usb flash drive, and a folder. All neatly labeled with the names of the owners. Chips were Richie’s, the flash drive belonged to someone named Mitchie, the game cartridge belonged to a Will, and the folder belonged to Dennis who was in Eddie’s class.  


Eddie immediately took out the red gift bag and put it next to Richie’s chips, hoping to make it clear that it was his. Just to make sure, Eddie took out a pencil and wrote Richie’s name on it. He then got the fuck out of there, closing the door like Mr.Mercado said. Let’s go, Eddie did it. All he had to was wait, wait for a reaction or something  
When the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Eddie packed up his things and went to the spot where he and the losers met after school. He was nervous, what the fuck does he say if Richie asks if he sent him the gift? Say “I’m straight Richie,” like a dumbass? Or just confess like a dumbass too? As he neared the spot, he spotted Stan and Richie talking. Richie held the red gift bag in his hand, squishing it. Calm down Richie, no one’s going to take it away from you.  


“What’s that?” Eddie asked Richie, pointing to the gift bag and trying to sound calm.  


“A gift from a hot chick Eddie,” Richie responded, taking out the plastic bag. Only one cookie was left.  


“Who would even get you a gift?” Stan commented.  


“You’re just jealous Stanny,” Richie said as he popped the cookie into his mouth, “The cookies taste kind of shit, but cookies are cookies amirite?”  


Eddie felt a bit insulted at Richie’s comment, but he could understand where he was coming from. He did eyeball everything and baked them in a fucking easy bake oven.  
“Bro, this gift obviously means I’m popular with some ladies. Let’s go,” Richie added, smiling. Eddie frowned but he felt happy. At least Richie was happy with his gift right?  


And that was enough for Eddie. The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo this is boyscout stan. hope you liked a old piece of shitty writing i did. my friend will also post on this account, by post i mean i will post for them since they mainly use wattpad. call em boyscout! You can find us on Wattpad by the same name :D


End file.
